


Just Follow Me.

by Pootrick_stump



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, High School, I Tried, Is this even a ship?, M/M, Please like it, this is probably shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootrick_stump/pseuds/Pootrick_stump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new school is difficult for everyone but for Newt it seems that he has to make it that much harder for himself every step of the way. </p>
<p>Teen Wolf AU where Newt from the Maze Runner attends beacon hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Newt encounters a cute boy.

Chapter 1: 

Stiles hadn't meant to scare Scott. 

He climbed onto the porch roof because he knew that he could get to Scott's room from there. He never know Scott's mom's schedule these days so he wasn't gonna go bashing on the door like some lunatic. The woman needs her sleep. He expected to knock on the window and have Scott let him in so he could tell him what he found out. 

He was not expecting to have his head almost caved in with a baseball bat as he hung upside from Scott's porch roof.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?" Scott screamed in obvious terror

"You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?!" Stiles asked looking from his best friend to the object in the boy’s hand. 

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott told Stiles as if it were the most reasonable explanation in the world. He shook his head and told Scott what he had heard from his dad before he left. 

"I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called they're bringing in every officer from the beacon department and even state police!" He said whilst still hanging from the roof.

"For what?" Scott asked his hand holding the bat relaxing. 

"Two joggers found a body in the woods!" He said excitedly. Scott's face did not show the same level of enthusiasm. Stiles quickly untangled his feet from the ivy on the roof and dropped to the ground. 

"A dead body?" Stiles loves Scott like a brother but he can be an idiot sometimes.

"No a body of water. Yes, dumbass a dead body!" Scott was still looking at him as if he was talking nonsense. 

"If they found the body then what are they looking for?" He asked.

Stiles clapped his hands together, "This is the best part! They only found half! We're going." He said for a note of finality. 

~~

They had barely been searching five minutes before the boys got busted. Stiles recognised the officer who found him. He thinks his name is Simmons. They didn't get to talk long before Stiles' dad turned up and he knew he was screwed. "Where is your usual partner in crime?" His dad asked looking around as if Stiles was hiding the boy behind his back or something.

He wasn't gonna throw Scott in the deep end with him. Scott didn't even wanna be here, "Who Scott? Oh he's at home. Said he wanted to get a good night’s sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. Just me...in the woods...alone." He hoped his dad would buy it. 

His dad shone his flashlight towards the group of trees in which Scott was hiding. "Scott, you out there?! Scott!?" If Scott showed himself Stiles was gonna kick his ass to next Tuesday. Luckily he stood hidden behind the trees as Stiles dad grabbed him and dragged the boy back to his jeep. His dad waited until he saw Stiles drive away before he walked off again. Guess that adventures over.

~~

When Stiles got home he felt bad for leaving Scott in the woods so he decided to call the other boy up. When Scott answered he sounded out of breath. He told Stiles that he was home but something had attacked him in the woods. Stiles was instantly worried for his friend but the boy assured him that it was just a bite mark and he would show him at school the next day.

When Stiles saw Scott across the parking lot he jogged over to him eager to see what had happened to his friend. The boy looked perfectly fine which eased Stiles' worries. "Okay lets see this thing." Stiles said as his friend lifted his shirt revealing a large white gauze. Stiles made a noise of recognition and lightly touched the gauze making the other boy hiss in slight pain and drop his shirt. 

"It was too dark to see but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf" Scott said as he picked up his bag. 

Stiles scoffed, "A wolf bit you? Not a chance" he said as they walked along together. Scott insisted it was a wolf he heard and Stiles had to tell him the truth. 

"I heard a wolf howl."

"No you didn't"

"What do you mean No I didn't? How do you know what I heard?" 

"Because California doesn't have wolves. It hasn't for like 60 years." Stiles said coming to stop outside the school.

The two boys continued their discussion about wolves until Scott mentioned that he found the body. 

"Oh my god that's awesome! That's the best thing to happen to this town since-" 

Stiles thought was interrupted when Lydia Martin walked past, "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Good morning, Lydia you look...like you're gonna ignore me." He finished as she swished past him. 

He continued his conversation with Scott but his thoughts remained on Lydia. Ever since he was about 8 years old Stiles had known that he liked boys and girls but there was only ever one person who truly drew his attention. Miss Lydia Martin. He had loved her since third grade with Strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes and not an ounce of a care for Stiles. 

Stiles had been to plenty of summer camps and had kissed both girls and boys whilst there but no one had peaked his interest in the same way before. 

Stiles was pulled from his thoughts when a member of staff entered the classroom with two students following behind him. "Class these are two new students. Please introduce yourself."

A tall slim girl with long brown hair held up a hand and said with a meek voice, "I'm Allison." Stiles could see out of the corner of his eye that Scott was drawn to this girl but Stiles was far more interested in the second student. 

It was a boy who wasn't much taller than the girl. He was slender and had very soft looking dark blonde hair. He was wearing a large white v neck shirt over a brown undershirt. The boy shifted his books in his arms and waved slightly as well, "uh...my names Newt." He spoke with a British accent which made Stiles even more fascinated by the boy. A couple of people sniggered at his name but the boy seemed unperturbed by it. 

The two students walked over to the only two available seats one of which was directly behind Scott and the other one was next to Stiles. The boy, Newt, sat down at the desk next to stiles and instantly started chewing his pen. Stiles realised he shouldn't be staring but this boy was fascinating. The boy must have sensed eyes on him because he turned and flashed a shy grin at Stiles.

He couldn't even remember what he was thinking about before the boy walked into the room.

~~

Newt was nervous. It was a brand new school, in a brand new country and he didn't know anyone. 

When he was standing in the courtyard waiting for a teacher he got talking to the other new student, Allison, and she seemed perfectly nice so they decided to stick together for the rest of the day at least. When they got to their first lesson of the day Newt sat at the back behind Allison and in between a girl who was chewing her hair and a boy who looked perfectly normal. And by normal Newt meant incredibly cute. 

The boy kept glancing in Newt's direction for most of the lesson and he couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

After class Newt was standing at Allison's locker as they discussed the towns they had both lived in previously. A quick glance across the corridor confirmed that cute boy and his friend was watching the pair of them.

"You've lived in 9 different towns?" Newt asked, almost impressed, "I only lived in the one back home but I really loved it. And I really miss it." 

Allison was about to respond when a girl with red hair who he remembered from Class was Lydia walked up to them and complimented Allison on her jacket before turning to Newt, "and you are very cute. Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked popping out her hip slightly.

Newt rubbed the back of his head, this was about to get awkward. "Um no...I'm um...I'm gay, Sorry." He said apologetically. 

"Oh no, I'm not asking for me. I have a boyfriend." She said and with perfect timing the boy who must be said boyfriend slipped in next to her. "I was asking for some of my friends, but Danny's gay." She pointed him out down the hall, "I can set you up if you want." 

Newt shook his head, "Th-That's very kind of you to say but I think I'll be fine." His eyes flickered over to the cute boy again. 

Lydia smiled sweetly, "Well you two we're having a party Friday night you should definitely come." Allison politely declined Lydia and her boyfriend, who he found out is called Jackson, but Newt decided he might as well accept. He didn't know anyone at this school and this might be a chance to change that. 

Jackson kissed his girlfriend and said, "I need to get going. I've got Practice." 

"Practice? Are you on the football team?" Allison asked speaking the question that Newt had been thinking. 

Jackson and Lydia both scoffed as if the very idea was laughable and Jackson corrected her. "Football's a joke here at beacon hills. The game is Lacrosse." He stated proudly. 

Allison nodded and Newt did the same even though he had no idea of how Lacrosse was even played. Lydia linked her arm through Jackson's and clung on to him as if he was about to disappear, "You two should come watch the practice!" Lydia exclaimed excitedly. Newt and Allison exchanged a look that said they weren't that excited to go but neither of them wanted to cross the girl so they nodded and followed Lydia and Jackson down the hall.

Newt saw the cute boy and his friend walking down the same hallway both carrying bags with what he assumed was lacrosse sticks and suddenly watching a lacrosse practice didn't seem like such a taxing task. 

~~

The two girls and newt slid into the seats just as practice started. Newt immediately searched out the cute boy from the crowd and saw him at the bench with his friend. He saw that that was were Allison's eyes were also drawn to. He nudged her with his arm, "Seen something you like?" He whispered as she blushed. 

"Shut up," she said warmly, "Don't think I don't see you staring at that boy." She nodded her head towards the cute boy this time making Newt turn red. 

They couldn't continue their playful banter because the team had started playing and they both wanted to focus. Newt could immediately see that cute boy was not taking part in the team trials and was instead sitting on the bench away from the team. The boy that Allison was enthralled by was standing in goal nervously bouncing from one foot to the other. The coach blew his whistle and the boy clutched his head like he was in pain. The whistle hadn't been that loud? One of the team members threw the ball towards the net and the boy in goal, Coach had called him McCall, was unprepared so the ball smacked straight into his helmet. Newt was going to be worried but the boy was up in a matter of seconds. 

The second ball came towards him but miraculously he caught it with his stick. The cute boy who was still sat down on the bench gave a small noise of excitement. Then came the third ball, then the fourth, the fifth, the sixth, and the seventh and McCall caught them all each time his friend on the bench getting more and more excited. 

Then came Jackson. He took a big running start and threw the ball with such force that it could have knocked someone out. Everyone held their breath as it flew through the air but McCall held out his stick and caught the ball with ease.

Everyone watching the practice cheered and the boy on the bench even shot up and started making a series of high pitched sounds. Lydia was also on her feet clapping and smirking at Jackson. 

Oh wow he did not look happy. 

Newt ignored their obvious couple’s drama and focused back on the boy who was happily exclaiming that that was his friend in the goal. 

~~

They didn't really have calculus in England so to have an entire class in it in the states was really causing Newt far too much turmoil. He had been staring at the papers in front of him for so long he practically cried out with joy when his phone started ringing beside him.

He checked the caller ID and collapsed onto his bed as he answered. "Hey Allison, what's up?" He said as he reclined comfortably on his pillows.

"You'll never believe what just happened." She said excitedly and Newt could practically feel the excitement through the phone. 

"What happened?" He asked with genuine interest. He eyed his folder at the end of the bed and glared at it before toeing it off the edge. 

"Well that guy that I was interested in, you know the one?" She said sounding as if she was making herself comfortable on her own bed. 

"The one on the Lacrosse team." He said knowing exactly of whom she was referring. 

"Well I accidentally hit a dog on my way home from school and I took it to the animal clinic, where he happens to work, and we got to talking and he invited me to the party on Friday! Oh and his name is Scott, that's probably important." She said ending her announcement with a giggle.

Newt smiled because he was genuinely happy for Allison, "That's amazing! You'll be married with a brood of kids before you even know it!" 

Allison giggled again, "Shut up! It's just a date, it probably won't mean anything." She didn't sound convinced, "and what about you? Have you spoken to mystery boy yet?" 

Newt sighed, "No. And I probably shouldn't because the chance that he's even Bi is so minuscule that there isn't even a point of me getting my hopes up."

Allison sounded sympathetic, "You never know unless you try. He's definitely a friend of Scott's I'll try and get some Intel on him on Friday."

"Don't spend your time on your date talking about his friend! He'll think you're not interested." Newt giggled himself. 

There was a soft knock on the door and Newts mum poked her head through the door, "Hi sweetie, dinner's ready." 

Newt smiled at his mother, "Thanks mum, I'll be down in a sec." His mum nodded and walked away. He brought his phone back to his ear, "I gotta go but I'll see you at school tomorrow." Allison said her goodbyes and hung up. 

Newt needed to stop thinking about this one boy.

But he didn't really want to. 

~~

When Stiles found out the results of the fibre analysis his first thought was that he had to tell Scott. A wolf! Actual wolf hairs! Maybe Scott had been right! 

But when did get a chance to tell him Scott was too busy prepping for the elimination trials and didn't want to listen. He would have to tell him later when the boy would bother paying attention to him. 

Stiles obviously was not playing in the elimination trials. He was on the bench, in his spot. The same spot he always sat in. He glanced around to see how many people had come to watch and allowed himself to smile when he saw Newt sat in the bleachers. He thought he saw the boys eyes flick away from him quickly but he was probably just seeing things. He averted his eyes back to the field so he could focus on the game. But as the game progressed he wasn't really sure what he was watching. 

When Scott had been catching the balls in goal it was impressive but this was different. It was like watching a completely different person. He caught the ball effortlessly and was darting past the other players like they weren't even there. But the thing that truly baffled him was when Scott literally somersaulted over the heads of the people blocking the goal it should have been impossible.

The other day stiles had made a joke that maybe Scott was a werewolf. And it didn't seem like much of a joke anymore. 

When Stiles got home he immediately powered up his laptop to see if there was any more news about the so called animal attacks. He had only been on the laptop for 5 minutes before he became distracted by his Facebook feed. 

He scrolled for a little while until he saw something that made him pause.

'Lydia Martin is now friends with Allison Argent and Newt Newton' 

Was this boy’s name really Newt Newton? Did his parents hate him? Stiles shook his head and decided to have a sneaky look at the boy’s profile. 

He hovered over his name and saw that his profile picture was him standing with an Asian boy and a dark skinned boy. They all had wide grins on their faces and were wearing nice suits. His cover photo was him and the same two boys but there was a larger group of them and they were all wearing some form of uniform. 

Just as he was about to click on his profile to stalk him a little more he saw something someone else posted and froze. 

Abi Walker: omg i cant believe about these animal attacks!!! its a wolf?? Could be a werewolf lol!

Stiles wasted no time in opening up a new tab and began he research on the one thing that had been on his mind for the past couple of days.

Werewolves. 

He searched through hundreds upon hundreds of webpages and when he felt like he had a solid argument of his theory he decided to text Scott. 

'Get here now. I have a lot to tell you. - Stiles'

He was staring intently at his laptop when someone knocked violently at his door. He jumped and closed his laptop before running to the door. He opened to see Scott smiling at him from the other side. 

"Get in here!" He said, ushering the boy in and closing the door quickly behind him. He moved back to his chair and picked up some papers spinning to face Scott. 

"Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked as he seated himself on the end of Stiles' bed. 

Stiles waved his hand dismissively, "No they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale." 

"Oh the guy in the woods we saw the other day." Scott said in recognition.

"Yes! But that's not it!" Stiles exclaimed waving his papers in Scott's face. 

Scott smiled nervously, "what then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day?" He allowed Scott a second to think, "Not a joke anymore." Scott looked confused so Stiles continued, "The wolf, the bite in the woods! I started doing all this reading." He stood up quickly, "Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asked nervously.

"It's a signal! When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of them." 

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"No, werewolves." Stiles said as if it was the simplest explanation in the world. 

Scott was quick to defend himself and call Stiles crazy. Stiles insisted on his theory and continued explaining his reasoning. The conversation blurred into Scott slowly getting madder and Stiles defending himself until Stiles tried to take Scott's phone claiming that he needed to cancel the date. Scott suddenly shoved Stiles into the wall and threw the desk chair across the room.

Scott looked as if he suddenly came to his senses as he looked between his best friend and the displaced chair. "I-I'm sorry" he said softly, "I-I g-gotta go ready for that party." He mumbled helplessly as grabbed his bag and headed for the door. He stopped at it and turned to face Stiles, "I'm sorry," he said once more before leaving.

Stiles picked up the chair once his friend and left and all he could bring himself to look at was the three claw like scratches right across the back of it.

 

~~  
Newt thought he looked a bit sad. He was standing at this party. Alone. With a questionable cup of some kind of liquid. And he couldn't see anyone he knew. Granted he only knew about 4 people but he was not a social butterfly. And the cute boy from class wasn't even here which was making Newt slowly regret this party. 

Newt had been milling about for about 45 minutes until he noticed Allison out by the pool. She noticed him as well and quickly excused herself from her date. 

Newt wanted to tell her to go back to him but she didn't allow him anytime to say anything, "Oh my god Scott is the sweetest guy I cannot believe someone this sweet is willing to go out with me! Have you spoken to your mystery guy yet? I saw him just inside." 

Newt shot around to look and he heard Allison giggle, "Don't laugh at me!" He said with a mock pout. 

She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek, "You're so smitten over a guy whose name you don't even know. Go talk to him." With that she wandered back over to Scott who had been awkwardly twiddling his fingers by the pool.

Newt ran a hand through his hair and straightened his shirt before stepping inside and locating the cute boy. He was standing with a couple of other boys that Newt vaguely recognised from one of his classes. 

He took a deep breath and stepped towards the group. The cute boy looked towards and smiled. "Hey," Newt said awkwardly, "I'm Newt. I'm new to this town, to this country and thought it would be a smart idea to make some friends."

The boy gave a small endearing laugh. Not one of mockery but of recognition. He held out his hand, "My name's Stiles."

Before Newt could comment on his name, before he could even shake the boy’s hand, Scott stumbled in from the garden and Stiles' attention was obviously drawn to him. Newt understood and didn't feel annoyed when Stiles' rushed off to help him.

But he did feel disappointed. 

He saw Allison walk through the house and jogged after her. He caught up with her at the front of the house in the driveway. Scott and Stiles had already gone and Allison was talking to some guy who had to be at least 5 years older than anyone at the party. 

He walked up to Allison and eyed the guy weirdly, "Hey are you alright? Who's this guy?" He said glancing to the guy again.

"Oh this is Derek, a friend of Scott's, he's gonna drive me home since my date just ditched me." She said with only a hint of malice. 

"Are you sure you wanna go with this guy? I can call my mum and she can drop us both home if you want?" Newt asked hoping she would say yes. He didn't want Allison to be taken away by this man who looked like he could snap Newt in two. 

Allison smiled again, she did that a lot, and gave Newt a hug. "Thank you but it's fine. I'll call you when I get home and I'll see you on Monday. You stay though! Make some more friends!" 

With that statement she followed Derek to his fancy looking black car. Newt watched the pair drive off down the road and pulled out his phone to text his mum.

With the cute boy, Stiles. His name is Stiles. With Stiles gone Newt didn't really feel like making friends anymore.


	2. Our deep childhood wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Newt wanted to punch himself, good one make the boy you're interested in spill about his deep childhood wounds in your first conversation."

Newt had not seen much of Stiles since the party. He had spotted him a couple of times in the hall but had decided against watching practice the day after the party because neither Lydia or Allison were coming as well and it would look strange if he went alone. 

He had accepted that the chances of him interacting with this boy properly were slim to none. He mentioned this to Allison as they wandered down the corridor. Newt was headed for Chemistry and Allison for French.

She shook her head gently in response to his problem, "We've been here like a week. You'll have plenty of time to talk to him. Now I don't wanna leave you alone but I really need to talk to Scott quickly so I'll see you at lunch." She said whilst slowly stepping away, "But remember you, me, Lydia, Jackson and Scott are going out after the game! I'll see if I can get Scott to bring Stiles!" She smiled and spun around to catch up with Scott.

Newt smirked at her retreating form, he really was happy with the friends he had made thus far. The bell rung violently in his ears so he quickly ran to his classroom. Being late for his very first Chemistry lesson would not give a good impression to his teacher. He rounded the door and saw that the room was almost completely filled but he still on time. 

There was a spare desk on the far row in the back so Newt decided that would be his corner of solitude for this class. As he walked down the rows he saw Stiles sat next to Scott and congratulated himself internally because he only froze for a millisecond before continuing on to the desk he had claimed.

A few minutes later the teacher entered and shushed the ambient mumbling of the class. "Hello class, since this our first lesson back I won't be pushing you too hard. You'll be doing a simple litmus paper test on a series of solutions, but you will be making up the solutions yourself." The class mumbled in response to the simple but still boring task. "Before you get comfortable you will be moving. To make sure you are all working at your best I have assigned you seating."

Everyone in the class groaned because they all knew they would not be sitting next to their friends or anyone they liked. Newt just hoped he wasn't going to be put next to the kid on the other side of the classroom who looked like he was 300 pounds of pure muscle. That was the kind of guy who could kill newt with a glance. 

The teacher, Newt believed his name was Mr Harris, pulled out a seating chart from his folder and scanned it briefly. "Okay we'll start at the back." He glanced up to the far back corner where Newt was sat, "Ah Mr Newton perfect you're already in place and next to you will be," he glanced down again, "Mr Stilinski." 

Newt tried to hide his grin as Stiles gave Scott a shrug and gathered his things walking over to where Newt sat. The boy did look happy enough to be sitting there and gave a small smile as he made himself comfortable. They didn't speak until Mr Harris sat down at his desk and told them they could begin. 

As Newt grabbed one of the bottles that had been laid out for them was when Stiles decided to speak up. "Hey, I'm sorry we didn't get to talk at the party. I have been meaning to talk to you but I just haven't had the chance." Stiles has shifted so he was facing newt at their desk.

Newt smiled at the desk, god this boy was gonna be the death of him. "Well let’s try it again, hi my names Newt Newton. Nice to meet you.”

Stiles smirked and held out his hand, "I'm Stiles Stilinski." 

Newt took his hand gingerly and shook it. Wow he had really nice hands. Newt quickly told himself to stop thinking about the boy’s hands, "Stiles is a very unique name. I've never heard it before." He poured the chemical into a beaker as he spoke.

Stiles chuckled and nodded, "Yeah well it's not my real name." Newt looked over at him and gave a raise of his eyebrows telling him to continue. "Well I don't like my real name because," he paused for a moment, "my, uh, my mom used to call me by my real name and she died when I was 8" Stiles said the word 'died' as if it had a foul taste," so I don't really like going by it anymore." 

Newt wanted to punch himself, good one make the boy you're interested in spill about his deep childhood wounds in your first conversation. His mouth opened and closed uselessly as he processed what to say next, "I-I'm sorry." 

Stiles waved a dismissing hand, "It's fine, I'm used to people asking." He punctuated with a laugh so Newt knew there was no hard feelings, "And you can't go questioning my name when your name is Newt Newton. Like what the hell? Did your parents really name you that?" 

Newt poured the second chemical into the beaker and swirled it, "Uh well it isn't my real name either." Stiles smirked at that, "And my - um- my real name is actually really embarrassing." Newt could see that Stiles wanted to ask what he was but he wouldn't because Newt didn't ask about his but strangely Newt trusted this boy and knew he wouldn't laugh at him. "My name is...um...It's Isaac."

Stiles looked confused, "Isaac? That's a perfectly normal- Oh...oh. Wait? Is your name Isaac Newton?" Newt nodded and a small blush rose on his cheeks. "I'm not laughing at you I swear! That's an awesome name, dude! Why don't you go by it?"

And this was where Newt becomes the weird kid. "I um...well I'm adopted. My birth parents they called me Isaac and they...they were horrible people. I was stuck with them for 3 years before social services took me away and I know 3 years isn't a lot but those memories stick with me. Whenever my new parents would call me Isaac it would bring those memories back so when I was old enough to comprehend I asked them if I could go by Newt." Newt looked down and fiddled with his fingers 

Stiles was now the one at a loss for words. "Wow...I...I'm so sorry that happened to you." When Newt looked up it looked as if Stiles was going to reach over and place his hand on Newt's but decided against it.

Newt smiled at Stiles and shrugged, "I'm happy now. I have my family. My real family and I never have to see those horrible people ever again." He bumped his shoulder against the other boys. "Don't feel sorry for me, Okay?"

Stiles gave him a genuine smile and nodded, "Okay, so tell me about England."

~~

Newt was still on a high from his conversation with Stiles. After their intense discussion about their traumatic pasts they talked about the regular things you discuss with a friend. Newt told Stiles about his hometown and Stiles told Newt about Lacrosse. 

He rounded the corner and saw Allison at her locker swapping around her books. He quickened his pace so he could get to her before she vanished. She looked up and smiled when she saw him enter her peripheral vision. 

"Hey how was biology?" She asked leaning against her now closed locker but before Newt had a chance to respond Lydia had appeared next to them with two boys in tow. 

"Newt. Allison." She said punctuating each word with a look at either of them. "This is Lucas," she gestured to the first boy, "And Danny," she gestured to the second. Newt and Allison both offered small waves and a nod to each boy. 

Lydia walked around so she was standing behind the Newt and Allison and whispered in their ears, "Danny is gay and they're both single. Yours for the taking." She let out a small girlish giggle to make the statement less threatening. 

Before they even got to talk to the two boys, not that either of them particularly wanted to, Allison spotted Scott down the hall and excused herself to go talk to him. Lucas and Lydia took that as an excuse to leave but Danny stayed, probably out of courtesy more than anything.

"I know Lydia said I'm single...but I'm not. I'm really sorry for her wasting your time." Danny said apologetically. 

Newt shook his head, "No, no it's fine and not that you're not a good looking guy but I kind of have my eye on somebody else."

Danny laughed and clutched his backpack strap, "You're in my maths class right? Wanna walk there together?" 

Newt nodded and fell into step beside the boy as they continued chatting down the corridor. He was glad to have made another possible friend. 

~~  
Stiles patted Scott's back as the boy disappeared behind the door which lead to the morgue. Scott was going to see if the lower half of the body matched the scent of the upper half which they had already discovered. 

Stiles had come along for moral support and to keep a look out if Scott's mom appeared. He walked around the corner to the seating area and saw Lydia sat there staring at seemingly nothing. He took a deep breath and readied himself to talk to her. For some reason though, his heart wasn't in it. 

He had been borderline obsessed with this girl since he was 9 years old and now she just seemed like any other girl. Yeah she still seemed pretty but she didn't make his heart beat faster anymore. He was going to say something but he just couldn't think of anything to say. He sat down at the seat around the corner from hers and let his mind wander to Dark Brown eyes and soft dark blonde hair.

~~ 

Newt was sat on Allison's bed as the girl flicked through the clothes in her wardrobe. "So are we still going out after the game?" He asked. 

She turned around, holding a green top up against her, "I don't know, Scott's acting really weird." She paused for a moment and then put the top back in her wardrobe and dropped onto the bed next to Newt. "Earlier we were just talking and then suddenly he started asking me about my Jacket and the guy that drove me home from the party."

Newt raised his eyebrows, "What did you tell him?" 

"I didn't tell him anything cause there is nothing to tell. I just said I had to get to class and left." She propped herself up on her elbow so she was facing Newt, "Scott's probably not coming so it would just be us and Jackson and Lydia and they'll be making out the whole time so it's probably easier to just forget it."

Newt shrugged and fell back onto the bed, he wasn't that fussed about going out anyway especially if Stiles wasn't even going to be there. 

As if Allison could read his mind she poked his arm, "Hey, how's your wooing of Stiles going." 

Newt rolled his eyes, "I'm not wooing him. I just wanna be his friend," a lie, "and if you must know we were partners in biology today and we had a really nice conversation about our names and I told him about my hometown." Newt smiled brightly at the memory."

"Oh. My. God! You're so smitten with him! It's adorable, the blush suits you." She squeezed his cheek lightly making him bat her hand away. 

They both had collapsed onto the bed with laughter when Allison's mum knocked once and entered, "Hey, I didn't want to intrude but I'm just wondering would you like to stay for dinner Newt?" 

Newt checked the time on his phone, "It's really sweet of you to offer but I should really be getting home now." He leant down and picked up his bag from the floor. 

The girl stood up from her bed, "I'll see you out." They walked down stairs to the front door where Allison gave Newt a brief hug, "Don't think about Stiles too much on your way home, you might get hit by a car." 

Newt smirked at her and set off down the drive. He couldn't get the damn blush out of his cheeks. 

~~  
Newt had arrived first and had sat down at the bleachers waiting for the others as the lacrosse field practically buzzed with activity. He saw Stiles and Scott wander across the field from the changing rooms and smiled to himself. A few minutes later Allison appeared with her dad and sat next to Newt with her dad on the other side. 

"Have you spoken to Scott?" Newt asked quietly, so Mr Argent didn't hear, as he saw Lydia conversing with the boy on the field. 

Allison brushed her hair out of her eyes, "Yeah, he turned up at my house earlier and my dad almost ran him over." Newt sent her a look of pure confusion, "I'll tell you later." 

That was when Lydia slid in to sit next to Newt, "Are you guys excited? I made these signs for when we score!" She said excitedly showing off two signs one reading, 'we luv u Jackson' and the other saying 'Jackson is #1' 

Newt smiled at the signs even though they kind of annoyed him, Jackson wasn't the only one on the team?! But he didn't want to start an argument with the girl. 

He let his eyes be drawn to bench where Stiles was sat, he had a feeling his eyes would be drawn there a lot this evening. The boy was nervously chewing his lacrosse glove when an older man, Newt assumed that it was Stiles' dad, patted him on the back and started talking to him. 

Newt averted his eyes back to the field even though he still wasn't too sure how the game was played. The whistle was blown and the players started moving, Newt wasn't sure what to watch but he knew that he was rooting for the maroon shirts. 

As they played Newt allowed himself to glance to the bench a couple of times. Okay, it was more than a couple. He focused his attention back on the field just as Jackson brutally checked Scott to the ground before scoring for the team. 

Everyone was cheering but Newt could see that on the bench Stiles looked almost disappointed. It was probably because of how Jackson had stopped Scott from scoring. He was so intently focused on the bench that he didn't notice that Lydia and Allison were holding up the first of Lydia's signs till he got a face full of the girl’s armpit. 

Newt saw Stiles turned around as he probably heard the extra enthusiastic cheering from Lydia. He winced at the sign but when he saw Newt squashed between the two girls he shot him a sympathetic smile. Oh look, there was that blush again. Luckily he could pass it off as just the cold this time. 

The game continued but Newt could tell that something was up. Scott was hunched over and breathing deeply and Stiles looked like he was about to chew the finger off his glove with nerves. 

"Which one is Scott?" Mr Argent asked the group of teenagers. 

"Number 11" Newt supplied helpfully.

"Also known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball the entire game." Lydia said with the tiniest hint of venom in her voice. Newt didn't dislike Lydia but in this moment she was not his favourite person. 

"I hope he's okay," Allison said softly which made Newt reach out and take her hand, squeezing it as a sign of comfort.

"I hope we're okay, we need to win this." Lydia said standing up as she spoke the last few words, "A little help please, Newt" she said lifting her second sign. Newt reluctantly held onto the other side. 

The whistle blew once more and it was like watching a completely different game. Scott immediately started running and practically somersaulted over one of the other players. He ran towards the net artfully dodging the other players as he did before slamming the ball into the net making the crowd erupt into cheers. 

Newt enthusiastically stood this time cheering and clapping loudly as he saw Stiles on the bench doing the same whilst high-fiving the other players. The coach yelled to his players that they needed to 'pass to McCall' and Newt saw Stiles following behind him yelling the same instructions with even more enthusiasm.

Newt almost wished he could see Jackson's face underneath his helmet right now. 

The game continued and at one point the opposing team even passed the ball to Scott. Newt wasn't really sure what happened but he cheered anyway. To make things even more interesting as Scott shot the ball towards the net the goalie held up his stick but the ball went straight through it ripping a massive hole through the netting. 

Allison gripped Newts hand as the crowd cheered even smiling at him when she noticed his wandering eyes falling to where Stiles was pacing the field behind the coach cheering the loudest. 

The team just needed one more shot to win and the ball made its way to Scott but he was just standing there with a perfect shot but not moving. Newt bit his own lip in anticipation as the seconds ticked down. He saw a member from the opposing team make a move towards Scott as Allison mumbled to herself, "you can do it, Scott." 

Even though he knew it was impossible, it was as if Scott had heard Allison and suddenly came back to life. He swung his stick back and shot the ball straight into the net, scoring the winning shot.

The crowd erupted into the loudest cheers of the night as the team all started hugging each other and whooping along with the crowd. Newt saw Stiles with his hands in the air yelling with the rest of the team.

Newt, Allison and Lydia all ran onto the field with the rest of the crowd. Allison ran out further to find Scott and Lydia went with her to track down Jackson but Newt stopped when he reached Stiles, "That was some good cheering out there." Newt said shoving his hands in his pockets as he spoke.

Stiles smiled at him, "Some good cheering from you too. Maybe you should look into becoming a male cheerleader." 

Newt chuckled and kicked the dirt with his feet, "I um...I should go find Allison." He smiled at Stiles before turning and walking away, if he had stayed any longer he would have embarrassed himself. 

He walked out onto the field to try and find Allison but she had vanished. He saw her dad on the field so he knew that she would be back so he decided to wait around for her. 

It gave him some time to figure out what he was gonna do about Stiles. Maybe he should just try and see him as only a friend. He looked around and saw the boy standing beside his dad but still beaming like this was the best day of his life.

Yeah, seeing Stiles as just as friend was never gonna happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you can't already tell my chapters are going to follow parallel to the teen wolf episode. Hopefully they will make enough sense if you haven't watched the show. There will be a couple of changes to plot points so I can accommodate an entirely new character but nothing too extreme! Also I need an opinion on whether or not I should do each season as a different story and make it into a series or just do the entire thing as once immense story? Lemme know.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so. This happened. It's really shit but I like the idea and hopefully I will update regularly.


End file.
